doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Turtle365/Doctor Who: The Next Doctor changes
As some of you may know I am leaving as head writer of my series Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. POMfannumber1 will take over after asking very kindly with us two exchanging messages about how POMfannumber1 will continue the series and the format of the series. I have enjoyed my time as head writer but everything has to end, more sooner than you think. Originally I was going to have 8 series and then bow out but due to the series going slowly (we are only part way through series 3) and my commitments to other series I have decided to leave after 5 series. By the time I would have ended there would have been 78 episodes overall. These include: 65 series episode (episodes during a 13 episode run). 9 specials (5 50th anniversary specials, 4 Christmas specials). And 4 AFES (After Final Episode Special) that occur after each series except for the 5th series. The Writers: (confirmed so far up to the end of series 5). If more than one writer is writing the same amount of stories then they will appear alphabetically. (Season) Turtlecake365 (me): 46 episodes: Main writer (1,2,3,4,5) Fleshdoctor: 7 episodes: The House Of Horrors 4 Parts (2), Silence In Darkness 1 Part (3), Photo People 2 Parts (4) Dr11whoclone11: 4 episodes: Enemy Of The Daleks 3 Parts (2), Memories 1 Part (3) Finn Tracy: 4 episodes: Last Of The Raxons 2 Parts (4), Unknown Title 2 Parts (5) MasterCharmander13: 4 episodes: A Gorgon Is Born 2 Parts(4), Unknown Title 2 Parts (5) Rascalinc14: 4 episodes: The Forgotten Life 1 Part (3), Unknown Title 1 Part (4), Unknow Title 2 Parts (5) Pinguinus: 3 episdes: The Dragon of St. Romain 1 Part (3), Unknown Title 2 Parts (will feature the Cybermen) (5) POMfannumber1: 2 episodes: Jtrons Of Scotland 2 Parts (3) Diablomax: 1 episode: Revenge Of The Daleks 1 Part (4) Kieran.Cooper.750: 1 episode: The Dead Planet/Resurrection Of The Cybermen 1 Part (3) Styracosaurus Rider: 1 episode: The Sands Of Kharestan 1 Part (3) WaitingfortheDoctor: 1 episode: Great Minds Think Alike 1 Part (4) With two episodes still available for series 5. I will give a complete list of episodes when my time as head writer has finished and many more lists. So far there would 12 different writers including myself but this could change at any time. The series format has changed many times: First two series there were 4 serials with 13 episodes in total. For the third series as things stand there will be two double parters and 9 single parters. For the fourth series there will be four double parters with 5 single parters. And lastly for my last (fifth) series there will be only 1 one part episode with six double parters. Series 5 spoilers: Here are some spoilers for my final series. Some old enemies will be EXTERMINATED and DELETED once and for all. The Time Lords will lose their ultimate ability. A couple of Time Lord enemies will return but will they stay? And finally Doctor Who? I would like to thank everyone who has written or will be writing for the series and good luck to POMfannumber1 when he takes over the series is probably months time. Category:Blog posts